Paintball Prom
by TheJetsetter
Summary: Honestly, Dan should probably invest in target practice.


Amy could honestly say it was the most beautiful outfit she had ever owned.

The prom dress was perfect. It was strapless, short, and body-hugging, which normally wasn't her style. However, it had a rhinestoned belt with a long train behind it, giving it a more classic feel.

The whole thing was a deep emerald green that showcased her jade eyes, fiery hair, and milky skin. Just looking at the garment bag hanging in her closet gave her a giddy feeling.

She was so ready for prom with Evan!

* * *

Hamilton had arrived at the Cahill mansion a few hours ago and the battle was in full blast. His paintball gun hung across his muscular chest. Not even a drop had hit him, thanks to his hard-core Tomas training.

Dan was lurking around somewhere, covered in paint. That was the hart part, evading him. After all, Hamilton wasn't a Lucian, and Tomas were about as stealthy as water buffalo.

Hamilton crept up the staircase and closed a door behind him. He looked around. A few band posters hung on the walls, and books cluttered the shelves. Hamilton scoffed at the useless piles of pages.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps outside the door. Hamilton's eyes widened, and he dove into the open closet a few feet away. Dan burst into the room and began rapid firing into the room. He looked around, realizing Hamilton wasn't in plain sight.

Dan detected movement in the closet. He pretended to walk loudly out of the room and close the door. a few moments later, Hamilton cautiously opened the door.

Dan unleashed all hell upon paintballs on the closet.

Hamilton lay still on the floor, covered in rainbow colors. He coughed a few times.

"Dan? Is that y-you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Hammer."

"I'm so cold, Dan. So cold."

"Shhh. It will all be over soon."

"Dan?"

"Yes?"

"Tell my family I love them, and I'm sorry I ate all the Takis."

"I will."

"Thank you."

And at that, Hamilton's eyes closed. Then he sat up and laughed.

"That was awesome!" He declared. "Let's go check the surveillance footage, cut that, and put it on YouTube!"

Dan didn't respond. He was staring with horror at something a few feet away. Hamilton shot to his feet and looked where he was focused. A piece of cloth,once beautiful, covered in rainbow paint.

"Amy's prom dress." Dan breathed.

* * *

"OH GOD! OH GOD!" Dan rubbed the bar of soap over the dress, trying desperately to remove the stains to no avail.

"Dan calm down!" Hamilton cried. Dan grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to look him in the eyes.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? AMY WILL KILL ME! SHE'S GOING TO CUT ME INTO LITTLE PIECES AND FEED ME TO SALADIN! SHE'LL TIE ME UP AND MAIL ME TO ISABEL! OR WORSE, SHE WILL SEND ME TO NATALIE TO USE FOR HER SICK DRESS UP GAMES!"

"Dan! That's it! Natalie!"

"ARE YOU INSANE? WHAT GOOD IS THAT SHE-DEVIL EXCEPT FOR SHURIKEN TARGET PRACTICE? SHE-Oh!"

Then, they heard the sound of tires in the driveway. Dan grabbed Amy's cellphone off her dresser. Then they slipped out the window and ran like hell.

They heard a shriek in the distance.

"DAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

* * *

Ian Kabra glanced down at his ringing cell phone. Amy! He cleared his throat and answered.

"Hello, love!"

"This is Dan, Cobra. No hitting on Amy for you!"

"Daniel? why are you on Amy's phone?"

"I need to talk to Natalie."

"Why in the name of the Queen would you want to do that? She could probably kill you through the phone if she wanted to."

"JUST PUT YOUR UGLY SISTER ON THE PHONE, IAN!"

Dan heard a shuffling around and a muffled argument. Finally.

"What do you want, peasant?"

Dan took a deep breath. "Natalie, I need a favor."

* * *

Amy sat on her knees and stared at the ruined dress in her hands. Her magic moment was gone! The most beautiful dress in the world was gone!

When Dan came home...Amy gritted her teeth at the very thought.

But Dan didn't come home, not for three days. Amy and Nellie didn't panic. Dan knew he should stay away for a reason. Then three days later, the day of prom, the doorbell rang.

Amy carried a plastic wiffle ball bat. Then as she answered the door, she brought the bat down, hard.

"Ow!" The delivery man cried.

Amy dropped the bat. "I am so sorry!"

"Just sign here ma'am and I can get to the hospital."

Amy scrawled her signature and received the package. Then she closed the door on the possibly-concussion-struck delivery man.

She opened the package and covered her mouth in awe.

In the package was the very same dress, a pair of lovely silver shoes, and a pair of dangling diamond earrings. A note was at the bottom.

"Have fun at prom!~ Dan, Hamilton, Natalie, and Ian"

* * *

Amy did have fun at prom. The whole night was amazing. Evan had just dropped her off and she walked through the door in a daze.

On the couch was Dan and Hamilton, watching TV.

"How was prom?" Dan asked.

"It was amazing! How did you replace the dress so quickly?"

"I promised my first-born child to Natalie."


End file.
